He's My Heartbreaker
by funnyar
Summary: En realidad no sabes cómo me siento ¿Por qué no tomas mis llamadas? Si te llamé Hoy… Dices que no eres bueno hablando, pienso en ti todo el día, y con la esperanza que me contestarías el teléfono y sé que no quiero perder tu amor, Realmente me estoy sintiendo muy sola.-La realida es que Me estás Haciendo mucho daño.-dije llorando. -Si estuvieras enamorada de mí, no te haría sufrir.


naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>capitulo 1: Como Empezo Todo.<p>

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado y aburrido, solo tenía 2 semanas antes de entrar a el colegio y, quiera divertirse no sabía qué hacer. Era la adolecente que menos salía, su mejor amiga Hinata estaba en La Playa con su novio Naruto y mejor amigo ¿Qué Haría ella?, de pronto su celular vibro. Tenía un mensaje en WhatsApp era de un número desconocido<p>

-Hola, Soy Sasuke. Me recuerdas el Novio de Tayuyá, nos conocimos en el parque de diversiones, salimos el 14 de febrero a el cine. Te había pedido tu numero y Cambie de numero, es una larga historia.- claro cómo olvidarse de él, desde el momento que lo vio le había llamado la atención.

-FLASH BACH-

Había quedado con Sara, en el parque de diversiones, llevaba puesto un abrigo jean con capaz azul, le llegaba a las piernas dentro tenía un cuello de tortuga de media manga color de rayas verdes oscuro, unos short blancos y tenía unos botas de cuero en color negro con unas medias negras altas, había arreglado su cabello en risos, se vía perfecta, además, hacia mucho frio, que inteligente Sakura estamos a comienzo de diciembre, obvio, que hace frio.

Sara le presentaría, a su mejor amiga y su novio. La verdad no se sentía tan extraña porque estaría con alguien más y así no sentiría que así mal tercio. Estaba llegando tarde tenia más de 30min de retraso, DIOS Sara la mataría.

Cuando llego al parque le marco automáticamente a Sara. Estaba sonando de pronto.

-Sakura, donde estas, llevamos esperándote desde hace tiempo en la montaña rusa te apuras.-

-Lo siento, mi mama me mando a comprarle algo antes de salir, ya estoy llegando.- cerro.

Había llegado a la montaña rusa y no la veía por ningún motivo, hasta que de pronto le taparon los ojos.

-Sara- dijo sin siquiera dudarlo.

-como sabes que era yo.-

-porque siempre que nos vemos, haces lo mismo.- dijo girando para poder verle la cara y abrazarla tenia tanto tiempo que no la veía. Traía puesto un short blanco, un suéter gris con el signo de paz y sus típicas botitas negras de cuero, lucia perfecta.

-Sakura, estos son Kiba mi novio, Tayuyá mi mejor amiga y Sasuke su novio.- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo y señalando a cada uno de los mencionados.

-Hola es un placer soy Sakura.- observe a todos, Kiba su novio se veía lindo, era más alto que ella, tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones y el cabello algo alborotado, parecía un niño pequeño, llevaba puesto unos jean celestes, suéter chocolate y unas converses chocolates. Tayuyá le parecía muy femenina estaba vestida con unos short de jean azules, una camisa de botones mamey que se transparentaba, unas zapatillas converse y el cabello amarrado en un Cola Alta, su novio Sasuke tenía unos ojos negros penetrante y una sonrisa que me impresionaba, se veía que era todo, un Sex-symbol, el traía una chaqueta negra, un suéter azul, unos jean negros y unas converses azul.

-Hola- dijeron todos

-chicos que tal si subimos a la montaña rusa.- dijo Sara. Todos aceptamos

Iban en pareja y a la hora de escoger los puestos, eran de dos y yo no tenía acompañante así que preferí no subir, me sentía sola. Tal vez debería de inventar que tengo cosas que hacer eh irme de ahí.

-creo que yo le hare compañía a Sakura, tayuyá ve con ellos.-

-qué tontería Sasuke, si es así buscamos otro aparato.-

-no tranquilos, yo los esperare aquí diviértanse.- dije apenada

-para nada, nosotros divirtiéndonos y ¿tú que, esperándonos? No señorita eso no se ve muy bien que digamos.- dijo Sasuke

-Claro que no se ve bien, que yo haga esperar a mi hermosa novia.- dijo una voz conocida.

-Sasori.- dije abrasándolo, que hacia aquí jamás le dije que vendría. Vi a Sasuke y a tayuyá ella no dejaba de ver a Sasori, y la mirada de Sasuke había cambiado era fría.

-preciosa, disculpa la tardanza, estaba acompañando a Deidara a su casa.- dijo sonriendo

- Hola Soy Sasuke.-

-Hola Soy Sasori chicos, disculpa los inconvenientes.- dijo Sasori sonriendo

-No creo, que deberías de haber dejado a tu novia venir sola aun lugar así.- dijo Sasuke en un tono serio.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento preciosa.- dijo Sasori tomándome por la cintura y plantándome un beso en los labios, al separarnos solo sonríe, Sasori era mi novio de 3 meses, aun no entienda como él me sacaba de apuros.

Así nos la pasamos las siguientes horas, habíamos dicho que era de irnos era muy tarde a decir verdad.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK.-

Antes de ir, Sasuke le pidió su número, para mantenerse en contacto. Salimos un par de veces, obvio que con Sara y los Otros pero nos la pasábamos Increíble, habia sido muy divertido el 14 de febrero en san valentía, Salimos por primera vez ese día, solos él y yo, ese mismo día me dijo que Tayuyá lo había dejado, porque sentía celos de mi y le decía a el que porque me prestaba tanta atención, a lo que él solo le respondía con un deja de ser problemática, me recordaba tanto a shikamaru cuando dijo eso, me pregunto si se conocen.

-hola Sasuke, en ¿novio de tayuya? No habian terminado.-

-Sakura, tenemos tiempo sin salir y creia que me habias olvidado por eso dije Eso. Bueno, te chateaba para decirte que Hoy hay una fiesta en mi casa si quieres puedes venir. Que dices?-

-Está bien.-

Que me estaba pasando, porque había dicho está bien sin pensar como haría, no sabía ni donde vivía ni nada por el estilo.

Su celular empezó a sonar.

-Sakura-

-Sakura, soy yo Sasuke, era para decirte que te pasare a buscar a las 10, recordé que no sabes donde vivo.-

-okey, vivo en Konoha Ville, en la casa 499, entraba c-

-Está bien, hasta en la noche preciosa.- cerro.

Me había dicho preciosa Oh Mi DIOS!, me latía rápido el corazón, sentía mi rostro caliente apostaba 20 dólares a que estaba sonrojada. Tenía que decidir que se pondría.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews?<strong>

_**gracias.**_


End file.
